1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus used as a facsimile and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2-299365, for example, an image reading apparatus of this kind usually includes a substantially rectangular casing in which an original reading section is housed, and an original supply tray extending obliquely and upward from the rear side of the casing. Originals set on the original supply tray are fed one by one into the casing through the rear side of the casing, read at the reading section and then discharged outside the casing through the front side of the casing.
In the image reading apparatus having the above-mentioned structure, however, vertical and horizontal dimensions of the whole apparatus become large because of the original supply tray extending back- and upward from the rear side of the casing. Therefore, the apparatus needs a large space when it is to be placed on a desk, for example.
When the apparatus is to be housed on a shelf, for example, while being left unused, a large space is also needed on the shelf because the apparatus has an irregular shape and a large size.